Unfaithful Untreu
by Merope Merlinsdaughter
Summary: Narzissa Black ist von ihrem Leben als Verlobte von Lucius Malfoy mehr als gelangweilt und sucht die große Liebe in den Armen von Severus Snape...                               Songfiction


**Untreu**

* * *

Pairing: Severus Snape X Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy X Narcissa Malfoy

Disclaimer: Also... wo fange ich da am besten an? Alle Rechte an Harry Potter und seinem Universum gehören natürlich JKR (und auch WB - ich weiß nicht genau wie sie das aufgeteilt haben...)

Ach ja und dann natürlich die Lyrics (denn dies ist eine Songfiction). Die Lyrics gehören Rhianna bzw. ihrer Plattenfirma bzw dem armen Schweinchen, dass sie geschrieben hat...

Viel Spaß beim Lesen... ich würde mich über Rückmeldung (auch über Flames) freuen...

* * *

Es war mein Leben lang immer die gleiche Leier gewesen. Es hieß immer stets und ständig, egal wo wir waren: „Zissa-Liebling, du brauchst einen Ehemann!"  
So war ich von einer gesellschaftlichen Veranstaltung zur nächsten geschleift worden. Immer war ich auf der Suche nach „dem Richtigen".

Der Richtige; das hieß für meine Eltern: Ein reinblütiger Zauberer mit erstklassigem Stammbaum und mehr als wohlhabendem Elternhaus.  
Etwas anderes kam aus ihrer Sicht für ihre Jüngste, ihr Nesthäkchen, schon mal gar nicht in Frage.  
Doch ich wollte etwas anderes...

Wenn meine Familie wieder eine ihrer Partys schmissen, kam ich mir vor wie auf einer Fleischbeschau. Oder wenn mal wieder eine der endlosen Stammbaumdiskussionen ins Haus stand. Dann kam ich mir vor, wie eine Zuchtstute, bei der man noch überlegte, welchen Deckhengst man einsetzen sollte um die perfekten Nachkommen zu züchten.  
Ich fand es furchtbar. Blut war mir egal. Das war nicht das, was ich wollte. Was ich wollte war... wahre Liebe!

Natürlich sagte ich nichts davon. Meine Familie wäre vor den Kopf gestoßen gewesen. Hatte doch schon meine älteste Schwester die Familienehre durch eine Heirat mit einem Muggel schändlich befleckt!  
Immerhin liebte sie ihn und er sie - ich fand ihre Entscheidung ganz verständlich und nachvollziehbar. Doch das Schicksal schien nichts derart romantisches für mich bereit zu halten.

Aus lauter Frust ging ich eine Liaison mit Lucius Malfoy, dem Favoriten meiner Eltern ein. Einem adretten Schnösel, der tadellose Manieren an den Tag legte und lückenlos in ihr Bild von einem perfekten Ehemann für mich passte. Darum fügte ich mich dem Willen meiner Familie und versprach ihm, ihn eines Tages zu heiraten. Wobei ich hoffte, dass dieser Tag noch in weiter Ferne liegen mochte.  
Ich fand mich damit ab einmal Mrs. Malfoy zu sein, als ich sie endlich traf. Die große Liebe meines Lebens...

story of my life  
searching for the right  
but it keeps avoiding me  
sorrow in my soul  
'cause it seems that wrong  
really loves my company

Ich traf ihn auf einem der großen Empfänge. Ich kannte ihn vom sehen aus Hogwarts. Sein Name war Severus Snape und er war in meinem Haus. Slytherin. Er war ein absoluter Außenseiter, darum war er mir nie wirklich aufgefallen...  
Instinktiv spürte ich sofort, dass er etwas besonderes war. Er war anders, als alle die ich kannte, da war ich mir sicher! Ich spürte ein Prickeln in meinem Körper aufsteigen, als sich unsere Blicke in der Mitte des überfüllten Ballsaales trafen. Er stand vollkommen gelangweilt neben dem Buffet und strafte seine Umgebung mit Gleichgültigkeit. Nur ab und zu ließ er einen verächtlichen Blick über die Gesellschaft schweifen. Er schien genau so ungern wie ich hier zu sein.

Da Lucius mich mal wieder sitzen gelassen hatte um mit meiner Schwester Bellatrix zu tanzen, beschloss ich mir die Zeit mit dem anderen jungen Herrn zu vertreiben.

Der junge Mann blickte noch nicht einmal auf, als ich neben ihn trat. Nichts regte sich in seinem Gesicht, er schien mich nicht einmal zu bemerken. Verletzt wollte ich mich umdrehen und wieder gehen, da fiel ihm eine seiner dunklen, glänzenden Haarsträhnen in die Stirn und er hob die Hand um sie beiseite zu schieben. Als sich der dichte Haarvorhang lichtete, sah ich, dass er mich mit seinem Blick fixierte ohne auch nur zu blinzeln. Etwas hypnotisches ging von diesem Blick aus. Ich konnte nicht anders als zurückzustarren.

Wir standen bestimmt eine halbe Ewigkeit da und versanken in den Augen des anderen; ich in seinen schwarzen, er in meinen blauen. Ich ertrank in der Schwärze seiner Augen und vergaß alles um mich herum.  
Wie in Zeitlupe beugten wir uns näher zu einander. So nah, dass sich unsere Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Ich konnte seinen warmen Atem auf meiner weißen Alabasterhaut spüren. Dann küssten wir uns, testeten den Geschmack der Lippen des anderen.  
Plötzlich war mir, als würde ich auf Wolken schweben. Ich fühlte mich zum ersten mal seit Jahren wieder glücklich! Nie hatte ich je einen so ... unbeschreiblichen Kuss bekommen.  
Lucius hatte mich nie so geküsst. Ich bezweifelte, dass er überhaupt in der Lage war solche Gefühle bei einer Frau zu wecken.

Erneut beugte ich mich vor und küsste ihn. Etwas trieb mich in seine Arme. Vielleicht war es Instinkt, vielleicht Schicksal. Es war nicht Liebe auf den ersten Blick... es war mehr als das!  
Es fühlte sich so süß und gleichzeitig so bitter an. Ich wusste, dass meine Eltern mit Severus niemals einverstanden wären. Er war ein Halbblut, seine Familie nicht reich genug und... er war nicht Lucius Malfoy, mein Verlobter. Doch sobald meine Lippen auf seinen lagen, war mir das gleich – und ihm schien es auch so zu gehen.

Plötzlich riss mich jemand an der Schulter nach hinten und drehte mich um. Es war Lucius – und er sah nicht gerade sehr erfreut aus. Ich sah wie er seinen Zauberstab zückte und wirbelte zu Severus herum, doch der hatte sich geflissentlich verdrückt. Nicht gerade sehr Heldenhaft!  
Zum Glück verpfiff mich Luc weder bei meinen Eltern, noch machte er mir Vorwürfe. Ich wusste auch warum. Er war keinen deut besser, als ich. Kaum drehte ich ihm den Rücken zu machte er einem anderen Mädchen Avancen. Sogar vor meiner eigenen Schwester scheute er nicht zurück! Ganz im Gegenteil, gerade an ihr schien er einen Narren gefressen zu haben.

Doch nun hatte sich etwas verändert, nur hatte Lucius es noch nicht bemerkt. Für ihn waren die anderen nur Spielchen, nichts als Zeitvertreib.  
Ich jedoch war ihm wichtiger als alle anderen und er hatte wirklich vor mir nach der Hochzeit treu zu sein. Doch bei mir und Severus war es anders. Ich wäre sofort bereit gewesen unser Verlöbnis zu lösen, wenn ich eine Chance gesehen hätte mit Severus zusammen sein zu können.

Die nächste große Gala kam – und ich traf Severus wieder, obwohl seine Mutter sonst solche Anlässe mied. Schließlich war sie die Mutter eines Halbblutes und damit in der höheren Gesellschaft, als welche sich meiner Famile und noch ein paar andere verstanden in Ungnade gefallen.  
Sobald ich Severus sah, gab es für mich kein halten mehr. Ich musste zu ihm. So unauffällig es ging setzte ich mich ab und traf mich mit ihm in einer dunklen Ecke. Ich sah an seinen Augen, dass er kaum glauben konnte, was für ein Glück er hatte, dass ich bei ihm war.

he's more than a man  
and this is more than love  
the reason that the guy is blue  
the clouds are rolling in  
because I'm gone again  
and to him I just can't be true

Ich brauchte es Lucius nicht zu sagen. Er merkte es daran, dass ich wie ausgewechselt war. Ich sang, wenn ich mich unbeobachtet fühlte und hatte ständig gute Laune. Er wusste, dass nicht er dafür verantwortlich war. Wenn ich mit ihm zusammen war, war ich stets missmutig und schlecht gelaunt. Und mit ihm geschlafen hatte ich auch seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr... Sex war das letzte was ich mit Lucius wollte. Meist schwiegen wir uns nur an oder redeten über belangloses Zeug, obwohl unsere Hochzeit immer näher rückte. Sollte es so weitergehen? Sollte ich einen Mann heiraten, den ich nicht liebte und ein unzufriedenes, verbittertes Leben in Einsamkeit wählen? Aber blieb mir denn eine Wahl?

Als ich wieder einmal von Severus zurück nach Hause kam (ich wohnte nun schon seit einiger Zeit mit Luc zusammen), saß mein Verlobter im Salon am Tisch. Er sagte nichts, als ich eintrat, doch ich sah an seinen Augen, dass er wusste wo ich gewesen war. Gegen alle Annahmen schien es ihn zu treffen; ihn wahnsinnig zu machen, dass ein anderer Mann mich glücklicher machte, als er es je gekonnt hatte...

and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know, that I'm happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take him away his life  
I don't wanna be... a murderer

Gerade war ich dabei meine Haare auf Lockenwickler aufzudrehen und mir das Make-up des vergangenen Tages zu entfernen, als Lucius ins Zimmer trat. Er küsste fast schüchtern meine Wange und setzte sich in den Sessel, den ich ihm anbot. Ich war dabei mich auf das Diplomatenbankett vorzubereiten. Ich wusste, ich würde Severus wiedersehen. Lucius würde uns diesmal nicht stören können, er war an diesem Abend im Auftrag des dunklen Lords unterwegs.

„Zissa- Liebling", begann er zögerlich, „bleib nicht zu lange ohne mich weg. Du weißt, was einer Frau wie dir ohne meine Begleitung alles zustoßen kann..."

Ich seufzte. Natürlich. Er ahnte, was ich heute Abend vor hatte und war eifersüchtig. Ich hätte gern etwas getan um seine Befürchtungen zu zerstreuen, aber da ich durchaus vorhatte heute alles andere als treu zu sein...

„Ist gut, Schatz. Ich werde bloß bis nach der Ansprache des Zaubereiministers dableiben."

Lucius sah mich immer noch höchst beunruhigt an.

„Keine Bange, Liebling! Ich werde nur etwas mit meinen Freundinnen plaudern.", setzte ich vorsichtshalber noch hinzu.

Meine Worte klagen selbst in meinen Ohren fade und falsch. Und wenn ich mir schon nicht glaubte, warum sollte Lucius es tun? – Wir wussten beide nur zu gut, wohin mich mein Weg heute Abend führen würde...

I feel it in the hair  
as I'm doing my hair  
preparing for another day  
a kiss up on my cheek  
he's here reluctantly  
as if I'm gone be out late

I say I won't be long  
just hanging with the girls  
a lie I didn't have to tell  
because we both know  
where I'm about to go  
and we know it very well

Gegen alle Annahmen schien es ihn zu treffen; ihn wahnsinnig zu machen, dass ein anderer Mann mich glücklicher machte, als er es je gekonnt hatte...

and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know, that I'm happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take him away his life  
I don't wanna be... a murderer

Ich wusste, dass ich mir mit meiner heimlichen Affäre mit Severus um das Vertrauen von Lucius brachte. Ich verletzte seine Stolz. Lucius lebte für seine Stolz und seine Ehre. Genau so gut hätte ich ihm einen Avada-Kedavra auf den Hals hetzen können. Es hätte den gleichen Erfolg gehabt. Sein verletzter Stolz und seine Eifersucht würden Lucius mit der Zeit auffressen und eine leere Hülle zurücklassen. Nichts als eine Illusion für die Außenwelt.  
Doch ich konnte nicht anders... ich musste zu ihm.

I lost...  
his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore, anymore

Gegen alle Annahmen schien es ihn zu treffen; ihn wahnsinnig zu machen, dass ein anderer Mann mich glücklicher machte, als er mich...

and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know, that I'm happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take him away his life  
I don't wanna be... a murderer

Welch guter Start in eine glückliche Ehe... das konnte ja nur besser werden!

No... no... no  
Yeah... yeah... yeah


End file.
